There Goes My Life
by kumutasia
Summary: It’s a song fic, based on the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. Basically, it’s about Ron and Hermione, when Ron first finds out that they are having a baby and goes on until his daughter leaves for Hogwarts. I’m not to great at writing summaries,
1. There Goes My Life

There Goes My Life

song by Kenny Chesney

story by me.

**Summary:: **It's a song fic, based on the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. Basically, it's about Ron and Hermione, when Ron first finds out that they are having a baby and goes on until his daughter leaves for Hogwarts. I'm not to great at writing summaries, but the story's pretty good.

**Authors Note:: **wow! It's been so long since I last wrote. So here's my new story/song-fic. Based on the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney. Enjoy! Reviews and Constructive Criticism always welcome. This chapter is just the lyrics to the song, because the story turned out longer then I expected that it would. Expect the actual story up in a few days.

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley. But I do ownHermione and Ron's kids, and this story. Oh, I don't own the song either.

All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.

All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.

And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life...

A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

He smiles...  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.

She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said your good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.

And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye.

There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye.


	2. Just A Kid, Myself

**Just A Kid, Myself.**

"What?!" Ron shouted. He was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, his hair flaming in comparison to his pale face, "How did this happen?!"

Hermione, who was sitting perfectly still in an over-sized arm chair, glanced at him, and exasperated look on her other wise calm face.

"Well, I know HOW it happened, but I thought," Ron lowered his voice until it was slightly above a whisper, "I thought we were careful."

"I did everything, or at least I thought I did. I did the correct spells, we even took muggle precautions." Hermione answered after a few moments of silence passed.

"So what now?" Ron asked, sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"Shools almost over, we'll be on our own, soon. We've got a chance at raising this child," Hermione suggested.

"But, Mione, the war. How are we supposed to raise this child during the war? We have to help Harry. You can't very well do that with a belly the size of a beach ball," Ron shouted, not intending to yell.

Hermione glanced up at Ron, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. Ron's face relaxed as he looked into her panic stricken eyes, he put an arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"Or, maybe we can give it up for adoption, let a nice wizard family raise it." Ron's voice was calm.

"Don't call my-OUR baby 'it,' Ron. He or she is a person Ronald. We can't give this baby up. We can't let him or her down," Hermione cried.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, his face falling.

"I want to keep the baby, Ron. I want us to raise our child." Hermione stated, her face serious.

"We're SEVENTEEN. Fresh out of school, no jobs, nothing. We're just kids, Hermione. We can't even support ourselves," Ron's voice raised again, and in a second he was standing in front of Hermione's chair.

"You're parents would support us for a while. I could get a job or even two. So could you. Ron, I just don't want to abandon this child," Hermione sniffled, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.

"I know. But what about Harry? And the war? It's not over yet, Mione," Ron explained, knowing she had probably already thought over every option.

"Harry knows what he has to do, Ron. We can't help him anymore then we already have. Besides, he understands," Hermione said trying to keep her calm

"What? You told Harry?" Ron sank into the sofa behind him, this conversation was getting tiring and it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"Yeah. Ginny knows too," Hermione answered, her eyes not daring to meet Ron's.

Ron sighed, his face showed his every emotion, from confusion to hurt. He never took his eyes off Hermione, but she could not allow her eyes to meet his.

"I guess, we could TRY," Ron said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Really?!" Hermione replied, her face lightening up.

"Hey, I love you right?" Ron questioned, getting up from his place on the couch.

"Uhm, I hope so," Hermione giggled, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"And you love me?" Ron said, his voice questioning, but he already knew the answer.

"What isn't there to love?" Hermione replied, Ron was only a few feet away from her.

"You think we can make it work?"

Hermione nodded and bit her lip, Ron's face was just a few inches from her own.

"If you think we can, I think we can," Ron smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"Really?!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and into Ron's arms.

The two exchanged smiles and a kiss.

"Hey, it's a beautiful day, Mione. Wanna go take a walk?" Ron suggested, placing Hermione on the floor and slipping his hand into hers.

The two headed out the portrait door, holding hands and smiling like a newlywed couple.

Half way out of the castle, Ron said, "So, was I really that good?"

Hermione laughed, hitting Ron on the arm.

**9 Months Later**

"Congratulations, Miss Granger! It's a girl!" the nurse said, handing Hermione a small pink bundle.

The baby inside looked up at her mom, and Hermione swore she saw a hint of a smile. Ron rushed over to the head of the bed and looked down at his daughter. Hermione looked up at Ron, they smiled at each other.

"What should we name her?" Hermione asked.

"I like Aliana," Ron replied.

"Me, too. Aliana Marie Weasley," Hermione agreed.

The baby in her arms made a gurgling noise and they smiled. Ron looked back at his daughter. He knew, right then, that this little girl was the best mistake he had ever made.


	3. That Little Girl

**That Little Girl**

**H0LA Mi AMiG0S/AMiGAS.**

**thanks again for reading, it REALLY means a lot to me and i hope you guys like this new story, and this new chapter. it's pretty short, but sweet. i'm not exactly done with the last chapter yet, but the next one will def. be the last one. do you all see how the transition with the story and the song match?? yeah Read and Review please! constructive critcism welcome always!**

**DiSCLAMER:: yeah. dont own HP. thanks a lot.**

"Hi Daddy! Look what I made!" a 3-year-old Ali Weasley called from the dinner table.

Ron had just walked in the door from his job in the Department of Magical Games. **(AN: sorry I forgot the complete department name!!) **His wife, Hermione, stood at the stove, using her want to prepare dinner. Their one-year-old son Aidan sat in his high chair, making his own artwork with his peas and spinach.

"Wow, Al! It's gorgeous, my very own artist! Shall we put it on the refrigerator?" Ron asked, kissing his daughter on top of her fiery red head.

Ali nodded and jumped up to put her masterpiece on the fridge. It was already covered with pictures that she had drawn.

After the family ate dinner, Hermione took Aidan upstairs to bathe and get ready for bed. Ron took Ali into the play room.

"Today, at school, I learned how to write and 'l'" Ali told Ron.

Hermione insisted that they send their children to muggle school, so that they would be well rounded. Ali loved her school, and like her mother, she loved learning. Of course, every so often they would receive a phone call or a note saying something weird involving Ali would happen. They could usually pass it up as some accident.

"Really, Al?" Ron asked, taking out a bunch of giant legos.

"Yep, and then me and my boyfriend, his name is Lance, we played in the sand box. And then this icky boy, Jimmy tried to kiss me!" Ali said.

Ron looked at his little daughter, astonished that she had a boyfriend and with the happenings on the playground.

"But don't worry, daddy. I hit him," Ali said proudly.

Ron heard a soft chuckle behind him, he turned around and saw that Hermione was now standing in the door way watching the two. Ron just looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

"Come on now, Al, before you give Daddy a heart attack. It's time for bed," Hermione smiled.

"Aww. Already mum? Can I just have 10 minutes, please?" Ali tried to bargain.

"You have school tomorrow, Al," Hermione stated.

"5 more minutes?"

"Listen to your Momma, Ali," Hermione gave Ron a look of relief, "I'll come in to read you a story, after I clean up,"

"Alright, daddy. Good night," She picked up the teddy bear that was a permanent fixture by her side.

Ron watched her walk away, his world, his future, his everything.


End file.
